VidLii
VidLii is a video sharing site created by Jan, and it's layout design resembles YouTube from 2007. History Jan would first create VidLii in 2015 under the name "ClipBits." During the start of ClipBits, the site looked identical to the 2005 interface of YouTube, without having many features on the main page. In August of 2015, Jan updated the site look akin to the 2009 version of YouTube. A few months later, the name of the website changed to "VidBit." Jan changed the site's name from "VidBit" to "VidLii" due to copyright issues. And would change how it looked. Vidlii looked identical to YouTube's 2008 layout. In August of 2017, VidLii would add a password recovery feature and TestLii for testing new features. In September of 2017, VidLii added playlist displaying for channels. In October of 2017, the site implemented new features in the inbox section, a page for uploading fan-made themes, awards, featured video selection for channels and the Cosmic Panda channel layout (similar to that of the YouTube Layout in 2012). During that month, the website was also mentioned in an online article. In December of 2017, social features for the Cosmic Panda layout and a page for user account management were added after numerous video player bugs were found due to the site getting immensely popular due to a popular Russian YouTuber, known as NFKRZ. NKFRZ made a video featuring Vidlii. More features would be announced, including annotations, groups and a possible mobile app. In December 2017, A site moderator known as AliTheZombie13 (Alison) would begin banning many accounts on VidLii. This would include: Disrespect to its users, censorship, account banning, Insults and aggression by moderators, Leaking of personal information ( IP addresses ), Account control, Threats by admins, and the banning of popular channels or deletion of videos that were featured. This would occur as a result of Alison being angry at a user named "Metro3ds" for sending in Art that contained offensive content, which would later lead to his ban. The community was outraged, and many users on the site who would call out Alison for the uncalled ban would get banned from the site as well. On April 29, 2018. Encyclopedia Dramatica user DankJ20 would write an article about VidLii, and would immediately call out Ali for his actions while also blaming Jan for allowing the chaos to break out on the site. In May 2018, Ali was Fired and Banned by Jan and what eventually followed would be a "Admin Election" to decide who would operate the site. And after all the votes were counted, AM would be declared the winner, and would take control of VidLii. After words, Sudeurion, Formidable, and Mal would be picked as the site's moderators. On July 12th, 2018. A user by the name of "Fattyman" had taken control of the site, and changed the website design. The VidLii community, angered by this, would call him out , and pressured him, to not only restore the original design, but also deleted his account. Jan would eventually return to the site, and announced that he'll control the site once again. But In 2019, Jan would turn his focus from VidLii to a New YouTube Alternative site called Vlare. During the middle of 2019, a massive wave of "Barney Bunch" videos by several users hit VidLii, consisting of text-to-speech videos of cartoon, TV and film characters, all male, being extremely promiscuous homosexuals. While it didn't cause a site-wide controversy, it drew the attention of some users, and the videos often flooded the 'Most Recent' section of the site. This wave died down around August 2019, when one of it's main players stepped down due to drama and not wanting any part in it. Even though VidLii remains up, its future is still in question since the launch of Vlare. Gallery AwesomeScreenshot-Top-5-PS4-Killing-Floor-2-Maps-VidLii-2019-07-09-23-07-47.png AwesomeScreenshot-VidLii-Display-Yourself-2019-07-10-00-07-15.png AwesomeScreenshot-EditsForWinners-VidLii-2019-07-10-00-07-61.png AwesomeScreenshot-EditsForWinners-VidLii-2019-07-10-00-07-38.png Category:YouTube Alternatives Category:Jan's Sites